Legacy Aberration Removal Specialists Wiki
Welcome to the Legacy Aberration Removal Specialists Wiki Company HR portal. Scott set this up, so it probably sucks. Hello LARS Employee and welcome to the Corporate Intel Database. This is done in a wiki style format to encourage ease of access for all members of the company. Currently there are pages, but if everyone can pitch in, then this number will continue to grow. Thank you for being a great worker and a valued member of our company! Please report all suggestions and concerns to Scott Bagley or to the Supervisor of Intelligence, whoever he/she may be at this time. Eurf (The World) Vargelia * Adan * Aghwank * Arauchanasia * Ashen Plains * Asurgos ** Paladio * Atapaska * Aurumnia * Bastida * Borderlands * Captuage ** Captuage City * Cascadia * Colima * Concordia * Confederated Numic States * Cholos * Colchesia * Darnethia * Dorsolkot * Doxtli * Galros ** Manikewan ** Gregovia ** Watomi ** Dekannota * Garthinol * Guarití * Gordana * Hictlopactli * Hohokam * Hurria * Jalisca * Karabanyan * Mazil * Mingrelia * Mornethia * Morianna ** Drumlin ** Gondar * Muysca * Nanaki * New Deseret * Parnava * Ramonia * Sari-Garonias * Shakala * Teotlicutli * Three Rivers * Tiwanetu * Udinia * Vanyak * Wavaroth Marzath * Ascendzar * Bashkalan * Bosphoran * Caria * Cesuan * Chinhua * Chunicash * Curana * Dalesh * Delore * Doria * Elredor * Gurita Zahnia * Hayas * Hepthana * Jadwin ** Kalan * Jurgenia * Kamahar * Kazelia * Koranger Republic * Kylindia * Lebita * Machiles * Mandai * Massagetae * Melondi * Ogrid * Pulan * Ramtha * Ryuan * Sara Rauka * Shay Dong * Sibir * Sinopia * Siquong * Srin Cankara * Suomish Empire * Taras-Halah * Tarshish * Tocharia * Tuval Orosilas * Agol * Arath * Baronica * Belkar * Costic Republic * Cretica * Dortselin * Etaoin Shrdlu * Frania * Gaetia * Helvetica * Holin * Jurgenreg * Marscil * Mornita * Nuraghe * Sarm * Sarnis * Sicania * Smolekia * Tartania * Testulan * Xanthis * Zaborka * Zendin Lamara * Algondo * Bantiki * Barbar * Baruba * Barren Coast * Cap Lamar * Chogo * Dar-i-Saleem * Geder * Guané * Heteka * Ifnir * Jigonda * Jegwana * Kano * Kilwana * Kiwano * Lebiltine * Manduria * Malagasque * Mozamba * Numidia * Qasaba * Rakat * Retharia * Sahelin * Shonawe * South Jigonda * Swaliel * Tetsi * Tigrana * Trans-Saleem * Tuarna * Zibanna * Zultania Lagonian Archipelago ''' * Antillé Yasa * Bari * Champaga * Edomitsuru * Gon'Oga * Masaya * Pelah * Togonga Entities Companies * DAVE * LARS * CAMARGO People LARS * Scott Bagley * Stan Richards * Brad Tungis * Strong Bird * Ingrid Kasselhaadt * Lars van Albrecht V DAVE * Dave Masters EYCE Festival and Loremites * Belle * Blue Robes Transdimensional Beings * The Keeper Timeline of Eurf '''Prehistory (1,000,000 BCE - 12,000 BCE) * Elven Civilizations * Cults of the Chthonic Gods * Evolution of Man and His Dissemination Ga'on Era (12,000 BCE - 5,000 BCE) * Ga'on * Daodi * Shrupprak * Merculia * Millentria * Gol Hadol * Gol Mistras * Estomites * Mutapa Culture * Geder * Bia-jiu Dynasty * Early Dwarven Kingdoms * Agriculture and Animal Husbandry * Chalcolithic and Early Bronze Age Zurkulian Era (5,000 BCE - 543 BCE) * Bosqu * Carininites * Kazeliks * Ghasatra * Zurkulian Empire * Brakkian Empire * Peshputra * Mundungans * Araconatia * Guariti * Hua Dynasty * Shotoro Culture * Late Bronze Age and Early Iron Age Dwarf-Kingdoms of the Zurkulian Era * Xan-Zilidar * Xan-Mizurka * Khamr-Rhugah * San-Khem * Bish-Lhakhan Androsian Era (543 BCE - 738 CE) * Androsian Empire * Cretians * Puni * Xinan Dynasty * Mujian Dynasty * Classical Era and Late Antiquity Post-Classical Dwarven Kingdoms * Shem-Sarir * Golnarim * Goblek * Shem-Harim * Nakharim Middle Ages (738 CE - 1265 CE) * Loremites * Burkundian Empire * Sagiri Empire * Northern Fu * Xu'an Dynasty Evangelanian Era (1265 CE - 1612 CE) * Lan Fa Dynasty * Bon Empire * Zhang Era Huayqin * Bosians * Jadwini * Pomonians Colonial Era (1612 CE - 1905 CE) * Evenkian Era Huayqin Modern Era (1905 - Present) * Chinhua * Siquong Other Religions/Ideologies Colcheshian Mysticism * Mazdak * Görundur * Arkbal * The Sagarashad * Sagir I Berezek * Adyghe Manikewanese Folk Religion * Ojimbiwayak Ninhavism * Aiou * Xandilizar * Ninhavé * The Pedermann * The Great Evangelion * Void Crossing Music Duche$$ Magic and Psionics * On the Role of Magic in the Modern Era Episode Summaries Season 1 S01E01: Cold as EYCE S01E02: Showdown at High Moon Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse